Patent FR-A-2 574 304 discloses a ball game installation equipped with return elements called "partners": these elements are nets of concave or convex profile, elastically fixed in a rigid frame. In view of the particular structure of this receiving and returning net, it will readily be appreciated that the return of the ball is a function of the elastic deformation both of the net and of the members for fixing the net on its frame. Such deformation is, moreover, a function of the striking force on the ball, the place of impact of the ball on the net and also the shape of the net. As emphasized on several occasions in this Patent, the angle of return of the ball by the net is virtually unforeseeable, in the same way as the force of return depends on the damping character of the net. Moreover, the concave or convex profiles of the net, which are illustrated, lead to a volley return of the ball which will allow continuous play without the ball touching the ground.